


Clarity

by Kuromimi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromimi/pseuds/Kuromimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the battle will your eyes seek mine? Sasusaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble. Sasusaku. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Beads of sweat line her throat

Breaths in harsh pants...

Silence

.  
.

And then the wind pushes her forward

A step, followed by another, then another

Sprint

.  
.

Sasuke...  
And everything else loses focus

.  
.

Sakura...

.  
.

Their eyes meet

and hold into that oblivion

Because He's there, so close

and she loves him

.

.

.

oh very much

.

.

.

He inhales, sharp and pained

and there's blood in him,

Red

just like his eyes

 

 

Clarity.

 

 

It all comes back then

Veins burning

The pulse of chakra everywhere

Joints protesting

Battle cries

Craters and splinters

Metals clanging

 

 

Destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimed


End file.
